


Why Did I Do That??

by Linklyshow



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linklyshow/pseuds/Linklyshow
Summary: Barry get's called on a mission with the league and doesn't have time to eat breakfast...or lunch. He suffers from extreme fatigue and may or may not accidentally confess some things to Hal.





	Why Did I Do That??

Barry ran up the stairs inside his apartment building. Well to him it was more of a brisk jog. He didn’t want to run into anybody but he really needed to just get in his apartment and go to sleep. Hopefully, he’ll forget everything that just happened within the past 5 hours too.

He fumbled with his keys for a few seconds before opening his door and going inside. He turned on the lights to see his small apartment just how he left it before he left this morning. Papers sprawled across the table and a full plate of toast on the counter. He even still had coffee in the pot which is now long cold. He walked past the kitchen and into his bedroom. With an exasperated sigh, he slouched on the edge of the bed elbows resting on his knees and both hands in his hair.

All he could think about was Hal’s stupid face.

Barry scrunched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut trying to think about something else but he just...couldn’t.

Earlier today Barry may or may not have confessed his feelings to Hal. However, believe it or not, he wasn't even aware he did.

There was a situation earlier this morning that demanded the league's attention, so Barry left his home as soon as he got the call. Leaving his coffee and a full plate of food on the table.

That was his first mistake.

A few hours later is when Barry started feeling light headed. Not stopping for a snack or eating lunch was his second mistake. When he was helping some of the league members clean up some of the damage done from fighting he blacked out.

He woke up to what sounded like...his name? Yeah, definitely his name and talking. He opened his eyes to really bright lights and squeezed them shut again. Then slowly blinked them open. His vision was really blurry. It looked like there was a greenish blob in front of him?

Wait. Hang on, oh that blob was actually Hal leaning over him.

As his vision stopped swimming he seen he was in the watchtower medical bay. Barry looked back at Hal’s face and it looked like he was anticipating a response.

“What?”

Hal laughed a little bit and repeated himself. Apparently, he had said something. “I said how are you feeling ya knucklehead, You had me worried there for a while!”

“I uh..” Barry blinked his eyes a few times and tried to sit up a bit. Hmm, no pain. “I feel fine...but uh...what happened?”

Hal sort of frowned. “Oh, so you don't remember. Uh well, we were almost done with cleaning up when you literally just all of a sudden ran through a building. I guess you were pretty out of it and didn't see where you were going? I don't know but when Supes went to go see the damage done to the building and if anyone was hurt you were still in there passed out on some girls office desk! Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed my ass off but you were pretty shaken up so I didn't.”

“Wow, thanks Hal you're a real friend.” Barry said sarcastically.

Hal threw his hands up in defense. “Hey in the end I was the one who brought you to the medical bay! So yeah your welcome. I'm also the one who suggested you need some food in your goddamn system cause that's the only time I ever see you pass out like that.” Hal made a gesture towards the like 20 I.V bags next to Barry's bed.

“You were quite out of it. You should’ve heard yourself!” Hal laughed as if he told an inside joke that he and Barry both knew, but Barry didn’t know so he kinda furrowed his eyebrows at that statement.

“I thought you said I was unconscious?”

“Well you were but when I was taking you to the watchtower you woke up briefly. You started talking about your boots and my uniform and then you were saying how you were scared of heights and clung on to me for dear life!”

Barry put his head in his hands. “Uggh how embarrassing.”

“Well if you think that's embarrassing you should have seen yourself after that haha, you were wrapped around my neck saying you loved me and never wanted to let me go. It was pretty funny.”

Barry took his head out of his hands and looked up so fast. “Ididwhat?”

Hal sorta expected more embarrassment or at least a laugh or two from his friend but no he looked like he was about to go into a panic. So Hal tried to backpedal to see what set the speedster off.

“Uh, you said you were in love with me and never wanted to let me go.”

Barry still couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all times to let that spill it had to be when he was loopy on extreme fatigue. Unbelievable. This is so so embarrassing! Barry began pulling the I.V’s out of his arm and scrambling to get out of bed.

“Yanno, IthinkIfeelmuchbetternow. I’mjustgonna-”

“Woah woah swifty, what's the rush? Take it easy buddy you still look like you're gonna pass out.”

Before Hal could convince Barry to stay in bed Barry was already out of the medical bay and running towards the transporters.

And now he was sitting on the edge of his bed wishing he would've made that plate of toast a little bit sooner or at least taken it to go. Why did he have to be such a pushover? If he hadn't volunteered for clean up and just went back home this whole mess could have been avoided.

Barry kicked off his shoes and laid back on his bed. In the morning Hal probably won't even remember what Barry did anyway. It’ll all be okay...hopefully.

Barry was finally dozing off when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and looked at the digital clock he had on his nightstand.

11:52 pm.

Barry got out of bed and walked towards the front door. He cautiously looked through the peep hole in the door and seen...Hal.

Barry mentally groaned as every possible reason Hal might be at his door went through his head. Some better than others. He stood there for a few moments not knowing what to do when Hal got impatient. Another knock was heard followed by Hal’s voice.

“Bar?... Hey it's me buddy, I know you're in there…”

There was a jiggle on the doorknob but it was locked. A moment passed then a soft green light could be seen from under the door. A soft click was heard and Hal began to peek his head in as he entered. Hal’s eyes landed on a panicked looking speedster standing by the door.

“Bear?” Hal said as he fully entered and shut the door behind him. “What's wrong, why didn't you answer the door?”

Barry had all the time in the world to come up with an explanation but Hal’s question had him frozen up.

“I…well…”

“Look Bar I'm sorry for poking fun at you back at the watchtower. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, you were pretty hurt.”

Barry shook his head. “No no Hal, you didn't do anything I swear, It's just…”

Barry ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his little couch. He looked down at his socks for a second then back at Hal. He sat next to Barry on the couch and looked into Barry’s blue eyes. He looked...unsure and anxious.

Barry finally gathered the courage to tell Hal that his loopy fatigued self wasn’t entirely joking. “I really… I really do love you.”

Hal’s eyes got wide and that reaction was enough to make Barry try and take everything back.

“But It’s obvious you don’t feel the same way let's just put this behind us I really-”

Hal reached for Barry’s hands.“Bar, stooop.”

Barry shut right up not knowing where this conversation was going.

“I think I like you too.”

“Wait really?” Barry was trying not to smile but he couldn’t help let a little one show.

“Yeah, I was thinking about what you said earlier today and I guess I have for a long time. It just took what you said for me to realize that maybe my feelings are a little...less on the platonic side. I didn’t think you actually meant it though.”

Hal was never really good at identifying his emotions like Barry is. Let alone being able to effectively communicate them. Hal hesitated at first but then decided he couldn’t possibly communicate them better than this. He moved forward a bit closing the already small distance between them. Then reached up to hold both sides of Barry’s face. He waited a moment giving Barry plenty of time to move away if he wanted to before he kissed him.

Barry definitely wasn’t kissing him back at first. He wasn’t sure what he should do or where this was heading but he definitely didn’t dislike it. Hal began to slowly push Barry back against the armrest of the couch and Barry went along.

Hal would be lying if he said he hadn’t at least thought about kissing Barry, but wow he hasn’t even really done anything yet and it's already way better than his imagination. The kisses they were sharing were definitely not intense or anything. They were sweet and soft, a kinda kiss Hal hasn’t had in a really long time.

Hal opened Barry’s knees so he could get in closer to the speedster and Barry wrapped one arm around Hal’s waist pulling him even closer. Hal was getting more and more forceful with each kiss. Barry was making all kinds of little noises so Hal took that as a sign he didn’t want to stop anytime soon. Which was a win for Hal because he didn’t want to stop either.

Hal decided to take the hand that wasn’t on Barry’s face and slip it up his shirt. Barry let out a tiny groan as Hal was feeling up and down Barry’s chest and stomach. That is also when Barry started to do the thing. Oh my god he actually does that?? Hal stopped feeling Barry’s abs and looked up from the crook of his neck.

  
“No way!”

Hal looked down at Barry who was pinned underneath him. His hair was messy shirt half off looking up at Hal with a dazed expression.

“What?”

“You’re vibrating, not a whole lot but you are definitely doing it.” Barry just looked at him like it was old news and in more ways than one it really was.

“Uh yeah, I do that sometimes…” Barry didn’t understand the big whoop but Hal? Ohho boy was this a fantasy come true. He’d always imagined that Barry would pretty much be a human vibrator in bed but he didn’t think that Barry unconsciously did it. In a way though that was slightly better. Hal put his face back into Barry’s neck and heard the low hum he was giving off. He sounded like he was purring which was interesting to say the least. Hal couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“Good, but I personally hope it’s a lot more than sometimes.” Hal said as he resumed kissing and touching Barry. God the little sounds he was making was driving Hal up a wall. Hal stopped kissing for a moment to completely take off the speedsters shirt. He wanted to do it in one swift motion but like the nerd Barry is, he always has to wear fancy shit like button ups. The uppermost button was already unbuttoned it was just a matter of doing the next three or 4. Hal started unbuttoning his friend's shirt and Barry just watched him do so.

Hal ended up just unbuttoning all of them and taking the shirt off the easier way. Barry was now shirtless as he looked up at Hal who was now admiring the speedster below him. He looked unsure of what to do and kinda vulnerable. Hal thought about that for a second before asking

“Do you want me to stop? I dont want to go too fa-”

Barry quickly shook his head no and so Hal continued to kiss Barry this time on his chest and abs. He also didn’t fail to notice the little something that was becoming more apparent in Barry’s pants. While Barry was distracted with kisses, Hal brought a hand to the spot in between Barry’s legs and gave it some attention too. Barry let out a gasp as his vibrations sped up and Hal smiled at the reaction he got. Until something in Barry’s pant’s started vibrating even more.

“Oh my god Barry”

Barry sat up, breathing hard with an extremely flushed face and dug in his pocket.

“That isn’t me.”

Barry finally found would he was looking for as he pulled out his phone which was vibrating. He was getting a call, perfect timing. Barry looked at the caller I.D and seen it wasn’t a call it was an alert saying someone just broke into the Jewelry store several blocks away.

“There is a robbery in progress right now.” Barry bit his lip what a perfect way to ruin the mood.

“Okay, I really have to deal with this right now, umm…” Hal got off Barry as he started to get off the couch. He looked back at Hal as he walked backward towards the door almost tripping over the coffee table in the process. “I’ll be back though. Ugh, of course I’ll be back I live here um but d-don’t go anywhere.”

Hal got up off the couch too as Barry put on his Flash costume.

“Hey lemme come with you! We can double team this guy and be back here super quick.”

Hal lit up his ring and made his uniform appear. The green light lit up the entire room. Barry was about to open the door before he rethought that decision.

“Um, sure. But on second thought we better get out through the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't get this idea out of my head so here's a quick thing. I have a small idea for a chapter 2? If any one is interested in that I might write it but for now, enjoy this!


End file.
